The FFXIII2 Cast goes Legally Blonde
by EPICbrows
Summary: So this is my Take on Legally Blonde have fun


A/N not based entirely on the story you will see some slight diffrences

Lightning was decked to the nines in her best blue dress "its perfect" she said to her friends down at the Station "he is going to propose I can feel it"  
"oh Light were so Happy, you look amazing" gushed her girlfriends. Lightning smiled at her blue number, it was halter necked and hugged tight to her curves, showing her boobs at their best.  
"one look at you and he will fall on the floor" said Karen  
"where is he taking you?" asked Meryl  
"To the café NORA runs" smiled Lightning " well im off to meet my man" she winked and left them all calling "good luck"  
"i don't need it I have love" she called back

Hope stared across the table at Lightning, she looked so beautiful he couldn't take it.

"so Hope" Lightning said batting her lashes "you wanted to talk?"  
Hope looked awkward as he fiddled with his collar "Light I um got into the academy training program"  
"oh Hope im so happy for you" she said grabbing his hand, Hope pulled his away  
"Light um-" Lightning was excited here it comes she though triumphantly he is going to ask me to be his wife  
"yes Hope" she said suddenly in the middle of his sentence  
"I think we should break up" Lightning was free falling "what!" she screamed your breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing" she was sobbing into her hands  
"Light look I need to focus on my career I cant have someone right now" Hope explained meekly  
"am I not good enough for you and your academy?" Hope looked awkward again  
"you always have been more strength than brains" Hope whispered  
"I'm more than just a pretty face and a gunblade" she challenged  
"I know look Light, I will be living far away, and its just more better if we are not together any more. I need time to grow Light"  
"But I love you Hope, I will never love anyone as much as I love you"  
"I'm sorry" Hope stood up "check please"

Hope was gone Lightning was drifting through her life alone now "cheer up sis" said Serah  
"there will be other men"  
"But I only want Hope" cried Lightning, as she spooned ice cream into her mouth, she was curled up in her PJs.  
"Look at you your a mess, If Hope comes back what would he think of his strong girl falling to pieces?"  
"but im not his girl any more am I?"  
"his research is important to him, it not like you can just stalk him to the academy head quarters is it?"  
Lightning paused eating as a light flicked on "yes, that's what I will do!"  
"Um Light do what?"  
"I will join the academy and show Hope im smart and can handle anything he can" she said it with resolve "and Hope will see me in a brand new light, a girl with brains, strength and beauty"  
"But Light" Serah said gently "it takes a lot to be admitted into the academy, study and test. You sure you up for it?"  
"yes I will be doing it for Love and that will fuel me" she clenched her fist  
Serah sighed "Light are you sure?"  
"yes Serah please trust me on this"  
"ok sis I will help you"  
Lightning studied day and night until she knew everything about science and government ruling.  
"test day sis" Serah looked at Lightning, she had fallen asleep face first in a book  
"uhhhh Hope its too early, im tired" she mumbled  
"Claire! Get up" said Serah shaking her sister "you will be late"  
Lightnings eyes snapped open, as she leapt up and ran for the shower, she could hear her sister chuckling. Lightning washed away days of grim as she ran equations through her head, she was ready to take the test and succeed, she would see Hope in a few short days.

"You passed" Serah beamed "your going to the academy I cant believe it" Serah said opening champagne  
"your surprised?" teased Lightning "I am too" she said packing up her personal belongings and clothes, her whole life "are you going to be ok without me?" it was the first time she had thought of leaving her sister alone, after so many years it chocked her up  
"yeah I will, Vainelle is going to move in remember" she beamed "she is excited to be living with me. don't worry Light I'm gonna be ok" Serah Looked down "I'm rooting for you sis, go get your man" her eyes were shining with unleashed tears "Claire im going to miss you"  
Lightning hugged her "I'm gonna miss you too, but you understand don't you?"  
"yes I do Claire you go find your Hope"  
The last three days Lightning and Serah had together they spent shopping, packing and staying up late. It was a perfect goodbye  
"Good luck" called Serah as Lightning boarded the train "I don't need luck I have love" Lightning smiled at the words she had uttered so many times before and waved out the window as her sister ran along beside the train.

"wow, its big" Lightning said weighed down with bags, as she stepped into the bright building. The receptionist looked at her with a smile "can I help?"  
"yeah im one of the new students, I need room assignment"  
"of course" she smiled sweetly, tossing her brown curls as her finger sprayed over the keyboard  
"hmmmmm yes Claire Farron apartment 341B you will be sharing with, lets see Noel kreiss, walk down the hall turn left and then right" she said handing her a key "then report to the laundry for you uniform"  
"thanks" replied Lightning as she walked off down the hall. Its beautiful thought Lightning, perfect for someone like Hope she looked at her door 341B this was it, she knocked out of curtsy.  
"come in" replied a voice  
as Lightning entered he looked up "yes?"  
"I'm Lightning im your new room mate"  
"I was told my new room mates name was Claire"  
"it is but I prefer Lightning"  
"ok then" he said grinning mischievously. Lightning looked him up and down, there was something in his careless beauty, the way his brown bangs fell in his eyes. His smile was so cheeky she smiled back, "you must be Noel then, your more pretty than I imagined, you are male right?"  
"you wound my ego fair one" he said falling down clutching his heart "Your rooms that way" he said pointing "if you need help unpacking call me" he said standing up and grabbing his book again.

Lightning looked around her room pleased, it was fairly big and had loads of storage space.  
"well I suppose I had better get my uniform" and maybe find Hope she thought with satisfaction.  
"off to get your uniform?" Noel inquired  
"yeah I am"  
"want some company?" he said breezily standing up "i could give you a tour"  
"sure, I need someone to show me where the laundry is"  
They walked quickly down the hall "there is the café, they do the best grilled Yan kebabs ever. And over there is study room one, and two and three, you can see where this is going" he chuckled  
Lightning was trying to take it all in this place was huge, she wasn't looking when she bumped right into Hope "sorry" she said Looking up "Hope!"  
"Light!" he looked shocked "what are you doing here?" Lightning couldn't respond, in the year apart he had changed, he was even taller than before, his face had lost its baby look. He was wearing his uniform causally it not quite hiding the muscles that layed beneath.  
"I enrolled in the academy for training" she beamed grabbing his hand, he pulled away  
"Light did you follow me here?"  
Lightning blushed, and looked away "n-no I just wanted to better my brain and learn more about pulse" she tittered nervously  
"look Light-" he started  
"Hope!" called a small blonde girl walking up to seize his arm "I have been looking for you everywhere, who are your friends?"  
"uh this Lightning, and you know Noel of course" Noel nodded  
"uh Lightning this is my girlfriend Alyssa" he mumbled  
Lightning was frozen to the spot, his girlfriend? She was gorgeous of course all big blue eyes, with silky blonde hair that was cropped short and a Petit frame. The opposite to me thought Lightning as she looked the girl up and down with contempt  
"didn't take you long did it" she was free falling into a oblivion. All her planning and she had not anticipated a new girl in Hope's life  
"Light" Hope looked down  
"don't call me that Hope just don't" she walked away tears shimmering in her eyes  
"so that's her is it" she heard Alyssa say cattily from behind her  
"wait Lightning wait" Noel was panting as he ran up "the laundry's that way"  
"I don't care, this was a mistake"  
"was he? Was he your Ex?" Noel asked softly  
"yes" Lightning had sunk to the floor hugging her legs, sobbing quietly  
"he is a pretty nice guy you know, he always puts others interests before his own, and he is smart and well yeah. Sorry im not helping am I?"  
Lightning chuckled "no your helping"  
"for the record your hotter than Alyssa, word has it they haven't even slept together yet. Hope doesn't seem too interested. At first we all thought he was just using her to cover up his sexuality" Noel winked "but now I don't think that's it, looking at you, I think he is trying to cover his feelings"  
Lightning looked up, Noel had his hand held out "come on you need your uniform" Lightning took his hand.

Weeks passed and Lightning was struggling with the work, and classes she was running herself ragged, she kept falling asleep in class and she wasn't even passing many of them. "I don't get it" she screamed "the laws of physics who cares?" she said dumping her book on the floor "im never going to pass and look smart to Hope" she whined  
"oh come on" Noel complained "you know this Light, you always put yourself down, your better than that"  
Noel came and leaned over her shoulder, Lightning blushed at how close they were, and batted away thoughts she didn't want to entertain. "See this one" he said flicking the book up "How does A paradox effect the plant life around academia?"  
"makes them grow at twice their original rate but makes them last longer too"  
"see" he said prodding her forehead "your fine" he said turning away "you will ace your first test and Adomar will Hire you as his new intern next to Hope and Alyssa"  
"and you Noel, you will be there too after all he hired you last week"  
"and now its your turn"  
"Noel I want to thank you, I could not of got any where without you"  
"It wasn't me, your the one who decided to finally buckle down and study"  
"but you believed in me right from the start"  
"I believed in love" Noel said with a sad expression

Lightning thought back to the last few weeks, her and Noel had became close and he had always supported her. After all the times she was called dumb and kicked out of class he finally turned to her and had said "I will help you impress Hope and pass your test"  
Lightning had smiled at him. Late nights studying and long days in class had formed a bond between the two, though none of them wanted to label that bond. Lightning still couldn't help but notice the wistful look in his eyes, or the sadness that crept in when she talked about Hope, he was developing something for her and she could not lie, she felt something too. They had lapsed into a comfortable friendship but there was the need for more. As Lightning had slept on Noels should all he had wanted to do was grab her and kiss her, but he couldn't, not knowing how Hope still felt about his friend.  
"your close to Light right?" Hope asked softly  
"uh I guess why?"  
"does she, does she ever talk about me?" he looked away embarrassed  
"your with Alyssa now Hope" he replied clipped  
"you didn't answer my question" so Hope had noticed, Noel though grimly he couldn't betray his friends trust the answer was yes she still talked about him but it had become less lately. "im not at liberty to say Hope" he said walking off As Hopes knowing smile burned behind his eyes.

"Now I'm going to pass because of all your help Noel, hmmmm I feel like I should buy you something"  
"oh you don't have to that" he looked away smiling "well maybe dinner" he said hopefully  
"sure" said Lightning missing the point completely, as Noel looked at her with shadowed eyes.  
The dinner was nice they laughed and talked about their family's "my little brother is so annoying he wants to be doing everything I am, and my mom just says let him tag along"  
"How old is he?"  
"12, but he is smart for his age he has already skipped grades in school"  
"wow like my sister then" Noel looked inquisitive "after my mom and dad died" she said sadly "my sister worked tirelessly to become a teacher which she achieved a year ago, she was just 17"  
"wow" Noel was impressed "17 and a teacher what subject?"  
"history, she loves the world and how it was made"  
"I can relate to that" said Noel "after all where would we be without history to create us" he raised his glass "to our family's" they clinked their glasses with a smile "can I get anything else for you?" asked the waitress with an appraising look at Noel. "no were ok for the moment" he said staring at her full chest "well don't hesitate to ask she" said flirtatiously  
"someone is in there" joked Lightning, as Noel shook his head clear  
"jealous?"  
"you wish" denied Lightning looking away to hide her frustration  
"yeah I do" the comment hug in the air like smoke, and made the atmosphere thick  
"Noel, I love Hope" she said standing up "and he will be my one and only forever"  
The words he had heard before but the sting was still in them "he slept with Alyssa he told me! He said he had never loved anyone as much as he loves her" Lied Noel.  
Lightning stood there staring out Noel "your lying Noel I can tell, you always twiddle your thumbs when you lie" and with that she stormed out. Leaving Noel in her wake

"well done class you all passed the test" beamed Adomar "the scores are posted on the board who ever got first will be my new intern" he winked. Everyone scrambled to the board "No way I'm second" someone complained "third hell yeah" said another as they high fived their friend. Eventually they all separated as Lightning glanced at the list "ok, don't be too disappointed" she said scanning the piece of paper from top to bottom Breathing heavy, she felt weighed down "first Claire Farron" she read with shock, she had done it and all at one the weight lifted. "shocked Farron?" asked Adomar her teacher "you worked hard after all and got 100%" he smiled  
"so I guess this makes you my new intern huh" he said slapping her back "report to me tomorrow at 8am for assignment"  
"thanks sir" she said as he left  
"well done" came a breezy voice from the back of the class  
"Hope, thanks" she grinned "you don't look to surprised"  
"I never said you were dumb Light"  
"you just needed space"  
"and how wrong I was" he said sadly as he brushed her cheek and walked away.  
Lightning was stunned, he has just as good as admitted he wanted her back, months of planning were coming together, and she felt hollow. Why? She had felt more satisfaction in getting the first in the test, she was walking down the hall alone and lost all over again, just like the day Hope had shattered her heart. "what's wrong?" Noel asked as she entered their room "im sorry" she burst out crying at once "you didn't deserve the argument we had the other night"  
"Lightning its ok I was the wrong one, Hope told me he made a mistake braking up with you"  
"he did?"  
"he thought it was for the best. that he didn't want you to dwell in the past and be tied to someone who is miles away, but as soon as he saw you here, he knew he was wrong"  
Lightning was quiet, Hope still wanted her, he had always wanted her but he was being noble, stupid man she though with a laugh, the hollowness was gone but replaced by what. She loved Hope sure yet Looking at Noel there was something there too  
"he broke up with Alyssa too you know" he smiled "I told you, that you were hot-" Noel didn't finish Lightning was kissing him, and he kissed he back, without passion. It felt wrong as they parted "um no offence but that felt like kissing my sister"  
Lightning was laughing "I was going to say the same thing"  
"what that I kiss like your sister?"  
"well at least that clears that up" Lightning felt contented, And so did Noel their relationship was better than romance it was a new family to call their own.  
"friends" Noel said, Lightning shook her head "no family" they were hugging in a new way that screamed platonic and the bond they formed had just got stronger.

"so your gonna be working with me, Hope and Alyssa huh?"  
"yeah I am, man that's gonna be awkward, Alyssa is gonna hate me" she grimaced  
"well I will protect you from the small one" teased Noel. Lightning awoke early and threw on her uniform, now she was classed as senior staff she could customize it. She pulled out the yellow bandanna that Hope had given her and tied it round her wrist, her dress was short, she had frayed the ends as it fell over her long shorts it flowed around her. Now she thought I need to cinch my waist then I will look perfect as she tied her blue belt around and fixed her tie. "wow" whistled Noel as she steeped out of her bedroom, "Hope will be stunned" he grinned

"that's the plan, what is for breakfast?"  
"cereal" he replied plainly handing her a bowl, mmmmm mush thought Lightning un impressed. He knocked it back and washed it down with orange juice "ready?" grinned Noel  
"I was born ready" she quipped back

"welcome" boomed Adomar's voice "some of you know what we are working on but others don't, so bare with me as I explain"

Alyssa was glaring at Lightning because Hope was sitting next to her making jokes under his breath, they were laughing.  
"now we are trying to get into the unknown realm know as Valhalla so we can study the flow of time more closely, any questions?"  
"yeah can you talk quieter" Hope asked cheekily, prompting laughter from Lightning, as he prodded her him. Adomar laughed his booming laugh "someone needs a loud voice to get through that thick skull of yours" promoting even more laughter from lightning, Alyssa didn't miss the look that Adomar gave her either, it was something like lust. Suddenly Alyssa was certain how Lightning had got to where she was, on her own back she thought with scorn. "well time to go I guess" claimed Adomar "the site is In the old town of Palapoulm some people have found a gate in her house that's inactive" They all Nodded "we want to reactivate it and Hopefully find Valhalla, now the person who found it goes by the name of Lebreau, and after she found it it became active and sucked up her husband. She denies that she was the one to activate it, but we don't know if its true or not. She seems to miss her husband but her step daughter Fang is blaming her for her dad disappearance. Any questions?" they had none too shocked to ask.  
They all got aboard a shuttle that whisked them away, the pilot was good, better than good. He knew all the tips and tricks to get them there quickly, with ease. He had his son with him, she young boy charged around the shuttle chasing a chococbo chick. "he is so cute" giggled Lightning "how old is he?" she asked the pilot  
"Seven last month" he replied "i usually leave him with the wife but she has a hospital appointment, she is expecting our second now"  
"congratulations" said Noel "must be nice to have a family that keeps growing"  
The pilot smiled "yeah I was blessed, I have all I could want in life" he said as his son stopped to beam at him "mommy is having another baby isnt she"  
"yeah Dajh, she is"  
"I cant wait to help look after her" he bounded off again  
"he wants a little sister" the pilot explained. It was a nice ride, as soon as they touched down, the pilot waved "well I gotta go, don't want to miss dinner with the family"  
"wait what is your name" Hope asked  
"Sazh, Sazh Katzroy" and with that he sped off  
"he was nice" Hope mused aloud "come on" called Adomar as they walked the streets of Hopes old Home before he had moved to Bohdum. when his mom and dad had split up she had decided a new location would suit them better. Walking now he was lost in memories, Lightning squeezed his hand with understanding, she knew what it was like to have an absent parent, she had two. Hope squeezed back and let go.  
"here it is, the time gate" Adomar stated "we cant seem to work it though, and we have tried all we know"  
"Have you tried to reverse the polarity?" Lightning asked  
"no, we haven't, that's so simple it could work Farron" he beamed at her and she blushed. "get me some magnetic devices Alyssa" he bellowed"yes sir" she said wondering off, and returning in seconds, she was attaching them, Lightnings heart was leaping, if it didn't work then  
Zap, she heard it and suddenly a glow was ignited in the centre "It worked" Lightning said stunned, they could here a voice calling "help my daughter pushed me in here"  
"its ok were here to help" called Lightning boldly stepping through. Hope's heart stopped at that moment wondering if she would return, then she did and he breathed a sigh of relief, as he ran forward to hug her. Noel raised his eyebrow behind Hope's back as he chuckled at him.  
"you did it" he cried "you beautiful, intelligent girl"  
the family was in pieces It turned out Fang had never liked her young step mom and so preceded to frame her, for her own fathers disappearance, but after a good chat they had resolved their differences  
"you saved them Farron" said Adomar beaming everyone else had gone to bed but Lightning couldn't sleep she had gone for a walk and found Adomar awake too

"I just did what I had too" she grinned  
"your so wonderful" he said thickly as she leaned forward to kiss her covering her protests with his mouth, she hung there a second then pushed him away and slapped him  
"you sleaze" she screamed  
"your fired you weak slut!" Adomar yelled back  
At that moment they both turned and stood there was Alyssa and Hope. Alyssa looked sad but Hope looked thunderous, it was an expression Lightning had never seen on him before as he marched forward and punched him Adomar in the face "you stay away from my girlfriend you understand or I will kill you" he said it low and menacing, which made it all the more terrifying.  
"Hope" said Lightning meekly "im sorry"  
"for what? You pushed him away, I know you Light your not using him to get ahead, you used your brain"  
"I-I don't know any more" she said falling into his arms "im not smart I did get ahead with my looks" she realised "its the only reason I got first in that test" she was sobbing  
"Light" he said looking at her "your so much more than a pretty face" and he kissed her, pulling away was hard for both of them "im so glad you followed me, what a fool I was leaving you behind"  
"I would follow you anywhere Hope"  
Alyssa was regarding the scene with a smile "Lightning im sorry too you are so strong and This piece of crap" she kicked Adomar "shouldn't mess with my new idol" she grinned  
"Alyssa" lightning said weakly and ran to hug the small blonde girl "you also have the best uniform I have ever seen Light" Alyssa smiled.  
"Your all fired" Adomar said standing up clenching his bleeding nose, "all of you"  
"you sure" said a cool voice and there was Noel "because I caught the whole thing on tape" he said flicking a disc in the air and catching it "my my the academy will not be impressed with you hitting on your students" he grinned "I will get you" Adomar said walking off  
"I'm so scared" called Noel after him "you ok Light?" he asked softly  
"yes" and it was the truth she still had Hope's arms wrapped around her, and she had her friends at her side  
"hey Hope" she teased "what was that about not touching my girlfriend?"  
Hope didn't even look vaguely embarrassed "well you are arnt you?"  
"yes" she smiled pulling him into a kiss.

It wasn't long until they had sat their last exams and had passed into full members of the academy staff. Alyssa gained her own research project and team on Paradoxes. Noel, after meeting Lightnings sister Serah had fallen for her and moved to Bohdum to research the wildlife. Adomar ran for Governor but was beaten by Cid Raines of course. Sazh's wife went on to have another girl much to the pleasure of His son Dajh. As for Hope and Lightning well Hope got promoted to Director, Lightning was his assistant, they got married and had 3 beautiful kids.

The end


End file.
